Árvore de Natal
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: - Definitivamente, Minako, você não vai me querer te ajudando. -


**Nota da autora:** É uma fanfiction bem pequenininha e daquelas bem doces. A idéia era fazer algo com o tema de Natal, mesmo.

Ahhh! E, não sei porque, mas na minha cabecinha o Kunzite fica muito sexy de óculos de grau!

Feliz Natal atrasado para todos! ^^

**Árvore de Natal**

"Por que não?" - já era a centésima vez que essa pergunta era feita na última uma hora.

"Por favor, Minako..." – Kunzite falou exasperado – "Nós já tínhamos combinado isso."

"Não senhor!" – Minako falou em um tom de voz mais alto do que antes – "Você decidiu sozinho! Você decidiu por nós dois e não está me dando o direito de escolher!"

Kunzite suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que passava as mãos sobre os cabelos como se tentasse ajeitá-los. Um sinal evidente de nervosismo.

"Definitivamente, Minako, você não vai me querer te ajudando." – ele tentou responder da forma mais neutra possível.

"Mas eu quero! Qual a dificuldade em você entender que eu quero que meu namorado me ajude a arrumar a decoração de Natal??" – Minako estava quase fazendo biquinho.

"Minako..." – Kunzite começou ajeitando os óculos de grau em cima do nariz sem olhar para ela ao continuar a falar. – "Eu não vou fazer isso."

Minako bateu o pé enquanto sai do quarto, irritada. Kunzite fechou os olhos por algum tempo, apurando os ouvidos já esperando ouvir os passos dela de volta ao quarto. Mas a explosão não aconteceu.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar, como se esperasse vê-la ali, nervosa com ele, e não a encontrou lá. Ele não sabia qual era a fixação dela com o Natal e com enfeites e com todo aquele clima que ele não conseguia assimilar. Não entendia qual era a graça em enfeitar uma árvore com bolas coloridas. De uma hora para outra, todos ficam emotivos em relação a um simples feriado e Minako não era uma exceção.

Tentou voltar a sua leitura quando ouviu um barulho de algo caindo no chão. Levantou com calma e foi atrás dela pela casa.

"Minako, o que...?" – não continuou a pergunta.

Quando chegou na sala encontrou a garota loira sentada no chão próxima a árvore com uma das mãos sobre a testa. Ela apenas levantou o olhar rapidamente, para confirmar se ele estava na sala mesmo, e voltou sua atenção para os pedaços de alguma coisa quebrada que estava no chão.

"O que foi?" – ela perguntou emburrada.

"O que aconteceu?" – Kunzite sabia muito bem que aquela irritação era culpa dele e que provavelmente algo havia caído no rosto dela. – "Você se machucou?"

"Não!" – ela respondeu mais emburrada ainda virando de costas para ele.

Kunzite suspirou baixinho e se sentou próximo a ela no chão. Em um movimento rápido, puxou Minako para seu colo, ignorando os protestos dela.

"Como isso aconteceu?" – ele perguntou depois de um tempo, observando o arranhão na testa dela.

"Eu fui colocar a estrela na árvore e ela caiu em mim..." – Minako começou a murmurar sem olhar para ele. – "A estrela quebrou..."

"Eu compro outra, meu bem..." – Kunzite respondeu baixo ainda olhando o machucado. – "Acho que não foi tão sério... Você deveria tomar mais cuidado."

"Eu não precisaria tomar cuidado se meu namorado me ajudasse a enfeitar a árvore..." – Minako resmungou cruzando os braços levemente irritada.

"Talvez o seu namorado não entenda esse tipo de... tradição boba." - ele respondeu calmamente, a abraçando apesar da irritação visível da garota.

"Então, me deixa cuidar da minha tradição boba!" – Minako forçou os braços dele, tentando se soltar dele e, evidentemente, não conseguindo – "Kunzite!!"

"Deixa eu fazer um curativo no seu rosto..."

"Nãããooo! Eu quero arrumar a minha tradição boba!!" – Minako estava quase esperneando no colo dele.

"Não seja infantil, Minako..." – não havia esforço nenhum da parte dele em deixá-la presa no seu colo. – "Vai ficar uma marca horrível se você não me deixar..."

"Vai ficar uma cicatriz?!" – Minako parou de se mexer e olhou assustada para ele.

Kunzite não conseguiu segurar uma gargalhada, enquanto a abraçava com um pouco mais de força. Beijando o rosto dela com carinho vendo a expressão dela passar de surpresa para revoltada.

"Já parou de rir de mim?" – Minako começou a forçar o peito dele para trás com os punhos. – "Já se divertiu!?"

"Minako..." – Kunzite imobilizou o rosto dela com apenas uma das mãos. – Quer ficar quietinha?"

"Por... que?" – Minako parou de se mover completamente.

"Você fala demais." – ele murmurou um pouco antes de beijá-la carinhosamente nos lábios.

Minako praticamente se derreteu nos braços dele. Ele poderia convencê-la de fazer qualquer coisa quando a beijava assim. Ele a puxou um pouco mais próximo a ele, enquanto aprofundava o beijo.

"Kunzite!"– Minako murmurou afastando o rosto. –" Você vai me deixar sem ar assim... Quer me matar?"

"Se fosse para te matar, seria fazendo outra coisa!" – a resposta foi automática e quase na mesma velocidade do que o vermelho que surgiu no rosto dela.

"Muito engraçado..." – Minako falou sem jeito – "Me deixa arrumar a árvore, vai"

"Vou te ajudar." – ele disse simples se levantando do chão e levando ela com ele.

"Vai?" – os olhos de Minako começaram a brilhar – "Vai mesmo? De verdade?"

"Vou sim..." – Kunzite sorriu dando um beijo na testa dela – " Vou mesmo, de verdade.."

"E a que se deve essa mudança?" – Minako perguntou com uma expressão de suspeita enquanto ficava nas pontas dos pés.

"Minako, se machucar com um enfeite de natal é preocupante!" – ele começou a gargalhar ao ver a expressão irritada dela. – "Não quero ver você morta na sala por causa de um sinhinho!"

"Eiiii! Seu bobo!" – ela começou a falar – " A culpa é de uma pessoa que não veio me ajudar, sabe!"

Ignorando qualquer coisa que estivesse acontecendo e até mesmo o que ela estava dizendo, Kunzite pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos e ficou olhando-a por um tempo sem falar nada.

"Feliz Natal, Minako." – ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela.

"Feliz Natal, meu amor..." – ela respondeu com um sorriso.


End file.
